


freckles and constellations

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is trans, Dib is a good boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Second Person, Protective Dib, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Male Character, Trans Zim (Invader Zim), Zim just wants to be loved, chubby zim, it's my fic and i get to project on my faves!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: You make a decision.You’re going to show him he’s beautiful, he’s perfect. Make him forget what The Tallest, Irken society, the world told him, everything that convinced him he was an ugly, defective freak not capable of love or being loved.__________Zim doesn't think he's good enough for Dib. It's up to Dib to change his mind.Title is from the Dodie song of the same name.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	freckles and constellations

**Author's Note:**

> me, a zim kinnie, projecting onto him? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> this fic is pretty personal. zim’s insecurities, his fear of rejection and not being good enough, are all my own. i’m a bit nervous to share it, but i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> content warnings for self-loathing, fat-shaming, and internalized transphobia. also zim is transmasc and likes having his chest touched. i know that's not the case for all trans folks, so i thought a heads-up is needed! please don't read if that makes you dysphoric, your safety is most important!!
> 
> the title of the fic comes from the dodie song of the same name!

His freckles make it look as though his skin is covered in stars.

Beautiful, shining stars, that make up a little galaxy filled with constellations.

Your fingertips graze over his body. You find Cassiopeia on his hip, and Orion on his back.

He's ashamed of them, believes they're blemishes, ugly marks. Irkens should have smooth, flawless skin, he says. 

You think that's bullshit.

You make sure to kiss each and every one of his freckles. Your lips linger on his skin, hoping you're able to convey just how much you love him through this intimate contact.

"You really are a space boy, huh? My sweet galaxy boy, my map of the stars. God, you're gorgeous, Zim."

Eventually he rests his head on your shoulder, finally letting his body relax. You hear a happy chirp slip from his mouth and smile.

The next morning, he asks you to find more constellations. You’re happy to oblige.

You go stargazing that weekend.

__________

Despite his sharp tongue (and teeth, you have the hickey to prove it), his body is rather soft. It's really cute, with his tummy rolls and chubby cheeks. Good for cuddles and hugs.

He always looks handsome no matter what he’s wearing, be it a suit or a skirt, but your favorite has to be the tiny bit of belly that peeks out under a crop top.

He wears them around the house a lot, has ones in all different colors and patterns, but you haven’t seen him wear any in public in quite a while.

On a particularly hot day, you suggest he wear the seafoam blue one with the ruffles.“It’s such a nice color on you, it really complements your skin.”

He shakes his head. “It shows too much of me. Don’t you remember all those people laughing at us, at  _ me _ , last time? ‘You really think you can pull that off? You’re so...’” he gestures to himself, face scrunched up in disgust. “‘... _ fat _ .’ And the green skin certainly doesn’t help.” He huffs, plopping down on the couch. “Stupid humans...say it to my face.”

“At least The Tallest had the decency to do that. ‘Geez, Zim, did you get pudgier since the last call? It’s only been a week. Is everyone on Earth like that, or is it a you thing? Heh, probably a you thing, right? The only one worse than you is Skoodge, and even he managed to invade Blorch! Meanwhile, you’re just sitting on your ass, whining about some dumb human kid!’” 

Tears are dripping down his face, and you feel rage boiling in you at the thought of his leaders, the people he looked up to so much, talking to him like that.

“They really said that to you? What the hell?! That’s awful!” you say, and rush to his side, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“Yeah. Wasn't even the worst thing they said, heh.”

Fucking pieces of shit. If you ever meet them the next time you and Zim are in space, you’re going to punt them into the next light year.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I like your body.” You cup his cheek, and he nuzzles into your palm.

“That makes one of us,” he mumbles.

“Hey, hey. Please don’t say that. You’re beautiful, you really are. I’ll keep telling you that until you believe it.” You tug his shirt up a bit, and lean down to press kisses on his stomach. He giggles, the brush of your lips tickling him.

That laugh never fails to make you smile.

__________

He’s got you pinned to the bed, eagerly nibbling at your neck. You gasp, and he grins. “Oh? Does that feel good? Should I do it again?” 

You nod, and his smile widens. “Ah. I just can’t say no to you, you greedy human.”

This is the farthest either of you have ever gotten. Neither of you have been this close to anyone else before now. You’ve stripped down to just your boxers, but he’s still fully clothed.

As the two of you part, you speak up. “Could you, um, take something off too? To make it more equal? I’m just feeling kinda exposed here.” 

His eyes widen, and his gaze darts away from you and to the bedsheets. He looks nervous, and you immediately feel guilty.

“Shit, sorry, you don’t have to-”

He shakes his head. “No, no, it’s not that! I just...you won’t judge?”

“I promise.”

He lets out a shaky breath. “Okay...”

He pulls off his t-shirt, a pink blush spreading on his face.

A black binder covers his chest.

“I get it if you’re not interested-”

Your words overlap his. “You’re trans?”

He blinks. “I-I guess? Is that what it’s called on Earth?”

“Yeah.”

“So there’s nothing wrong with me?”

“Of course there’s nothing wrong with you!”

“Oh. I just thought I was defective. That's what everyone on Irk said."

_ Defective. _ You hate that word, hate it when he says he’s  _ defective _ .

If he cries, he’s “defective.” When he enjoys physical contact, he’s “defective.” To him, his skin, his body, his gender, are all “defective.” That's what Irk had taught him to think. How was he supposed to know otherwise?

"You're not defective. You just have a different body, that's all! You're male, and nothing will make me think otherwise. If anyone gives you shit about it, please tell me, okay? I'll kick their ass."

"Thank you, Dib. I appreciate it." He's smiling, but he still seems a bit nervous.

"Do you, um...do you want to stop? You don't have to take your binder off if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay, I want to keep going. I just...you promise you'll still see me as a boy without it?"

You smile. "I promise. I love you the way you are, Zim. Nothing can change that."

"You're so sappy," he chuckles as he removes his binder.

You see his chest, and immediately the blood rushes to your face. 

"You're stunning."

He looks surprised. "Eh? Really?"

"Really. Is it okay for me to touch you there?"

"Mm-hmm." His cheeks are dusted in a hot pink that matches his eyes.

You massage his chest, and the noise of bliss that escapes his lips is  _ super fucking hot _ and  _ oh shit you're so hard. _

You stop, and he tilts his head, confused. "Dib?"

"Um." You look down at your crotch, and his eyes follow yours. You’re both beet red.

After looking at your boner for what feels like an eternity, you clear your throat.

"I'll, uh...I'm gonna grab a condom."

"Sounds good," he stammers, giving you a thumbs-up.

Your first time is messy and awkward, with a lot of what-goes-where, but it's with the boy you love and honestly? You wouldn't have it any other way.

__________

Your bodies are touching, grinding against each other, and he lets out a tiny mewl, practically melting underneath you.

You fall in love with him all over again, and as you thrust your hips and hear that happy sigh, you make a decision.

You’re going to show him he’s beautiful, he’s perfect. Make him forget what The Tallest, Irken society, the world told him, everything that convinced him he was an ugly, defective freak not capable of love or being loved.

You lean up to kiss his forehead. "You're beautiful," you say, rubbing the ends of his antennae between your thumb and index finger.

You then kiss his lips. "So handsome," you murmur. "You're perfect, space boy."

He begins to purr under your touch, as you kiss his chest, his tummy, his back, every part of him that you can get your hands on. All the while, you whisper sweet nothings.

"My wonderful little alien, my darling, my dear. I love you so much, and I will always love you. No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. Thank you for loving me, and letting me love you, Zim."

__________

You're snuggling under the covers that night when he asks you a question.

"You meant everything you said, right? It wasn't just some crazy heat of the moment thing?" His brows are furrowed and his arms crossed. A defensive stance.  _ He's afraid you're going to reject him. Just like everyone else. _

"I really did mean it. Each and every word."

"Even though I'm...well, me?"

"It's  _ because  _ you're you! I love how passionate you are, how you always say what you think. You're incredibly clever, and you can be very kind, even if you pretend not to be."

"I love your smile, your voice, your laugh. The way you look, the way you act, everything about you.  _ I love you. _ "

He begins to cry, and you hold him tight, rubbing comforting circles into his back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that no one's ever said that to me before. I didn't think anyone would ever love me, yet here you are. Thank you, and I love you too, more than words can say." He sniffles, the streaks of tears drying on his face. There's a big smile on his face, one that means the world to you.

You can't help but cry too, though these are tears of joy, and suddenly you're both crying and laughing, so grateful that you have each other.

In that moment, words fail, but he gently kisses you, and you know what he means. You kiss him back.

_ I love you forever, Dib. _

_ I love you forever, too, Zim. _

**Author's Note:**

> i just want my own dib to comfort me. is that too much to ask for? ;^;
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. they really do mean the world to me, and i can’t thank you enough for them ❤︎


End file.
